1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector including a housing formed with a plurality of terminal insertion holes into which a plurality of terminals is inserted, and a coating member used for the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique of providing a rubber packing in an engaging and connecting portion between a male connector and a female connector to prevent the entry of moisture into the connector (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-003356 (pages 2 to 4, FIGS. 1 and 2)).
In this connector, in addition to the rubber packing, a sealing member (so-called rubber stopper) is crimped onto an outer circumference of a terminal metal fitting inserted into a terminal insertion hole formed in a housing of the connector. This can prevent the entry of moisture into the connector (especially, the terminal metal fitting) more reliably.
However, since the above-mentioned conventional connector is provided with the rubber packing and the sealing member, to suppress the corrosion and the like of the terminal within the connector, the connector is overspecified compared to a non-waterproof connector, which leads to an increase in manufacturing costs of the connector. Especially, the sealing member needs to be crimped to each terminal metal fitting, which significantly increases the manufacturing costs of the connector.